


Don't let her go

by ArchiVasofski, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Старбакс3 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female James "Bucky" Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, fandom evanstan 2016, miniki G-PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiVasofski/pseuds/ArchiVasofski, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они друг у друга есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let her go

**Author's Note:**

> Фем-версии Стив Роджерса и Баки Барнса, мир, в котором у женщины больше прав, чем было в тридцатых.

Джейн, легким движением цепляясь за небольшой выступ, подтягивается на руках и запрыгивает на подоконник, едва не падая носом вперёд, в комнату. Маленькая душная спаленка: в углу притулилась постель, рядом с ней — тумбочка, вся заваленная чем-то жутко важным, кособокой комод, дальняя стена комнаты расписана. Убранство не богатое, но чистое, ну и жарко, как в аду. На постели, под большим одеялом из сотни, кажется, кусочков (сто двадцать семь, Барнс сама помогала расшивать старое одеяло Стефани этими лоскутами, колола пальцы, но терпеливо, кропотливо продолжала шить с миссис Роджерс дальше), лежит Стеф. Бледная, измученная очередной болезнью, тоненькая совсем. Джейн стаскивает старые ботинки, аккуратно ставит их около радиатора и тихо, неслышно практически, босой идёт до постели. Вздыхает, присаживается на край, но поближе к Стефани. Девушка поднимает явно тяжёлые веки: глаза у неё мутные, но улыбка всё же мягко озаряет её истончившееся лицо.

— Эй, принцесса, — Джейн мягко, самыми кончиками пальцев проводит по тонкой руке Стеф, которую она высунула из-под одеяла. Барнс улыбается в ответ, как-то странно, шумно и бессильно выдыхает. Идеальная осанка ломается, Джейн сразу становится похожа на свои двадцать четыре. Роджерс тяжело приподнимается над подушками, с тихим хриплым стоном садится, закрывает на несколько секунд глаза, переводя дыхание.

— Привет, — взгляд у Стефани цепкий и пронзительный, несмотря на то что глаза будто пеленой подёрнуты. Она, наверное, даже знает, что Барнс собирается ей рассказать. Мятая-перемятая злосчастная бумажка со штампом «годен» прожигает задний карман широченных брюк на подтяжках. — Как ты? Всё в порядке? На тебе лица нет.

Джейн качает головой, посмеиваясь.

— Я едва зашла… залезла, дай хоть дыхание перевести, что ли, — она потягивается; напряжение последних дней немного попускает, ровная линия спины гнётся, а Стефани бессовестно любуется ею, своей Джейни, в неровном солнечном свете вечерних сумерек. Она красивая, тонкая, с загорелой кожей, приятным хрипловатым голосом, от которого коленки слабеют, а щеки сами собой вспыхивают. Джейн нравится Роджерс вся — от макушки до пяток. Не только тело, конечно. Ум, золотые руки, которые могли починить всё что угодно.

— Нет. Ты заговоришь мне зубы, — мягкая, чуть насмешливая улыбка трогает губы Стефани, и болезнь будто отпускает на миг. Джейн бессовестно любуется ею такой. Тонкой, с правильными чертами лица, пухлыми чувственными губами, немного мутными голубыми глазами, короткой челкой, спадающей на лоб. Стефани нравится ей вся — неважно, болеет она или здорова.

Они восхищаются друг другом. Иногда тайно, иногда откровенно, когда Стефани приносит портреты Барнс, кладёт их на стол перед ней — дешевая бумага, огрызки карандашей. Любовно вырисованный профиль или анфас, коса или аккуратная причёска, над которой трудилась миссис Барнс, разлёт ключиц в выходном платье или хрупкость обнажённых и подставленных солнцу плеч. И тогда Джейн замирает, останавливась в полудвижении, присматриваясь. Неужели её такой видит Стеф? Такой вот хрупкой, и дикой, и красивой ужасно. Удивляется. Благодарит лёгкими поцелуями в висок или позже — в колено, приносит ракушки и цветы, которые по одному «одалживает» из каждого цветочного по пути домой. Они меняются книгами и мнением о них, разговаривают о войне, работают — каждая в меру своих сил. Стефани всегда рвётся сделать больше, помочь, спасти, уберечь от любой жизненной напасти. Джейн отвечает ей тем же. Не может по-другому.

— Даже если и заговорю, — Джейн улыбается, убирая выбившуюся из хвоста прядь за ухо, а потом плюёт на всё и распускает волосы, с тихим стоном потирая кожу у корней.

— Не заговоришь, я уверена. Я слежу за тобой, Джейн Барнс, — Стефани снова улыбается, сдвигаясь на постели, оставляя больше места для подруги. — Давай, Бак, расскажи мне, откуда ты такая запыхавшаяся и уставшая, — Роджерс хлопает ладонью рядом с собой, и Барнс тяжело вздыхает. Ладно, у неё получится. Они долго говорили об этом: о войне, о технике и самолётах, об изобретениях Говарда Старка, о том, что уже третий специальный отряд, состоящий из женщин, уплыл за океан. Снайперы, медсёстры, агенты и просто хорошие бойцы. Их тренировали отдельно, просто чтобы снизить вероятный уровень прецедентов. Джейн тоже хочет пойти в такой, Стефани рвётся на пост медсестры. Только вот у Барнс нет проблем со здоровьем.

— Я была в вербовочном пункте, — со вздохом говорит Джейн и ложится рядом со Стефани на постель, кладя голову ей на живот, — и меня приняли.  
Несколько секунд тишины, за которые Джейн замечает, что Стеф дышит с легким хрипом, что в комнате душно, что стежок в пяти сантиметрах от её носа больше своих соседей, что одеяло едва заметно приподнимается в такт дыханию Роджерс, что-что-что…

— Я рада, — говорит Стефани, и в её голосе слышится улыбка. Джейн поднимает голову, и правда — улыбается. Кладёт руку ей на макушку, принимаясь перебирать тёмные волосы. — Правда, очень рада. И уже начинаю за тебя переживать, — тихий хриплый смешок. — Это самое время сказать, что ты вернёшься, — и Барнс подкидывает на постели: она слышит, как голос одного из самых дорогих ей людей ломается в конце фразы, будто Стеф сдерживает слезы. Глаза влажные, но Стефани улыбается уголком рта. Поднимает руку, оглаживая скулы и линию челюсти Джейн, и она подается вперёд, под ласкающие движения. Садится на колени, обнимая ладонями лицо, тут же принимаясь целовать щёки, нос, редко попадая в губы, подбородок.

— Всё в порядке будет, конечно, обещаю тебе, родная, я вернусь. Кто же тебе позировать будет и вытаскивать из-под завалов листов бумаги на улицу?  
Стефани упорно слышит: «Кто же будет тебя любить?», и всё в солнечном сплетении сжимается в один большой комок. Они смотрят друг на друга, улыбаются: чуть болезненно, чуть сломлено. Джейн прижимается губами к виску Стефани и замирает так на несколько мгновений. На эти секунды становится так хорошо и спокойно, что даже огромная вероятность не вернуться обратно домой не пугает больше. Только хочется, чтобы у мамы, отца и сестёр, у Стеф и миссис Роджерс было всё в порядке. Чтобы, если она не вернётся, кто-то другой так же заботился о каждом из них.

Стефани тянет её к себе в объятия, они так и застывают, впаянные друг другу в мозги и сердца, в руки, в эту маленькую душную комнатку с цветастым одеялом и стенами, в эту небольшую квартиру, дом, город. Они застывают, надеясь, что мгновение тоже застынет, давая им чуть больше времени на прощание и длинные поцелуи, чуть больше времени рассказать о том, как было хорошо, забывая мелкие обиды и неурядицы. Вспоминая, как бегали — босоногие и маленькие — по дождливым улицам, как потом Стефани болела, а Джейн принесла ей первую ракушку, обещая беречь себя и родных. Но секунда перетекает в минуту, мгновение щелкает, объятие разрывается. Они устраиваются плечом к плечу на небольшой постели Стефани, чтобы немного поспать, и Джейн говорит:

— Не забывай меня.

— У меня сотня рисунков с твоим лицом.

Джейн упорно слышит: «Никогда не забуду».


End file.
